SM TOWN KIDS Profil
by Brie APel
Summary: Profile para Kids, anak-anak SM Town.


**SM TOWN KIDS Profil**

**TVXQ Kids**

**Jaeyeon**

Birth Name : Jung Jae Yeon

Gender : Yeojya

Birth Date : 6 Januari

Father : Jung Yun Ho

Mother : Jung [Kim] Jae Joong

Ciri – ciri / Sifat : Ciri-ciri; Jaejoong versi yeojya, berambut sebahu ; gampang emosi, apa lagi disebabkan oleh para adiknya, pandai masak.

**Jaeyoung**

Birth Name : Jung Jae Young

Gender : Yeojya

Birth Date : 26 Februari (4 tahun lebih muda dari Jaeyeon)

Father : Jung Yun Ho

Mother : Jung [Kim] Jae Joong

Ciri – ciri / Sifat : Ciri-ciri; Jaejoong versi yeojya, berambut ; pendiam, senang membaca buka, pintar memasak, senang dalam melakukan rapping.

**Chanyoo**

Birth Name : Park Chan Yoo

Gender : Namja

Birth Date : 15 Juni (1st born)

Father : Park Yoo Chun

Mother : Park [Kim] Jun Su

Ciri – ciri / Sifat : Ciri-ciri; mirip seperti Junsu. Sifat; mewarisi sifat Junsu, dekat dengan Yoohwan (Adik Yoochun).

**Chansoo**

Birth Name : Park Chan Soo

Gender : Yeojya

Birth Date : 15 Juni (2nd born, 15 minute after Chanyoo)

Father : Park Yoo Chun

Mother : Park [Kim] Jun Su

Ciri – ciri / Sifat : Ciri-ciri; Junsu versi yeojya. Sifat; mewarisi sifat Yoochun, dekat dengan Junho (Kakak kembar Junsu).

**Super Junior Kids**

**Soohee**

Birth Name : Tan Soo Hee

Gender : Yeojya

Birth Date : 10 Februari

Father : Tan Han Geng

Mother : Tan [Kim] Hee Chul

Ciri – ciri / Sifat : Ciri-ciri; Heechul versi yeojya, berambut hitam sepunggung. Sifat; pendiam, lebih sering mengalah, kadang bisa jadi sangat jahil.

**Myungjin**

Birth Name : Lee Myung Jin

Gender : Namja

Birth Date : 4 Oktober

Father : Lee Dong Hae

Mother : Lee [Lee] Hyuk Jae (Eunhyuk)

Ciri – ciri / Sifat : Ciri-ciri; berwajah mirip Donghae, potongan rambut seperti Donghae jaman Bonamana. Sifat; Hiperaktif, menyukai ikan nemo dan strawberry.

**Henmi**

Birth Name : Zhou He Mei

Gender : Yeojya

Birth Date : 19 Oktober

Father : Zhou Mi

Mother : Henry Zhou [Lau]

Ciri – ciri / Sifat : Ciri-ciri; Henry versi yeojya, berambut coklat sepunggung. Sifat; Narsis, senang memainkan biola, pandai bernyanyi, dan dance.

**Moon**

Birth Name : Kim Soo Young

Gender : Yeojya

Birth Date : 1 Januari

Father : Kim Young Woon (Kangin)

Mother : Kim [Park] Jung Soo (Leeteuk)

Ciri – ciri / Sifat : Ciri-ciri; Mewarisi wajah Kangin, dengan lesung pipi, berambut hitam sebahu. Sifat; Baik hati, tenang, sering mengalah.

**Houry**

Birth Name : Zhou Ho Ri

Gender : Namja

Birth Date : 11 April (2 tahun lebih muda dari Henmi)

Father : Zhou Mi

Mother : Henry Zhou [Lau]

Ciri – ciri / Sifat : Ciri-ciri; berwajah mirip Zhoumi, berrambut kecoklatan, berkulit putih. Sifat; paling malas disuruh mandi, sangat narsis, paling senang dengan kue mochi.

**Shinoo**

Birth Name : Shin Yoo Eun

Gender : Namja

Birth Date : 28 September

Father : Shin Dong Hee (Shindong)

Mother : Shin [Jung] Na Ri

Ciri – ciri / Sifat : Ciri-ciri; berwajah mirip seperti Shindong, berpipi chubby, berrambut hitam. Sifat; suka makan, sering beraegyo untuk membuat Sun tersenyum, mengilali dance. Memilih tinggal di SM (Shean Mansion) dari pada dengan keluarga ibunya.

**Minyoung**

Birth Name : Cho Min Young

Gender : Yeojya

Birth Date : 1 Februari

Father : Cho Kyu Hyun

Mother : Cho [Lee] Sung Min

Ciri – ciri / Sifat : Ciri-ciri; berwajah mirip Kyuhyun, rambut hitam. Sifat; seperti Sungmin, memiliki evil smile, kadang sifat jahilnya kaluar kalau berkumpul bersama YeolDae Twins.

**Adrea**

Birth Name : Choi Hye Won

Gender : Yeojya

Birth Date : 21 April

Father : Choi Si Won

Mother : Choi [Kim] Ki Bum

Ciri – ciri / Sifat : Ciri-ciri; mirip seperti Kibum, berambut coklat. Sifat; pendiam, senang membaca buku.

**Minkyung**

Birth Name : Cho Min Kyung

Gender : Yeojya

Birth Date : 3 Januari (1 tahun lebih muda dari Minyoung)

Father : Cho Kyu Hyun

Mother : Cho [Lee] Sung Min

Ciri – ciri / Sifat : Ciri-ciri; berpipi chubby dan bergigi kelinci seperti Sungmin, berambut hitam. Sifat; seperti Sungmin, mengilai game seperti Kyuhyun.

**May**

Birth Name : Lee Mi Sae

Gender : Yeojya

Birth Date : 15 April (4 tahun lebih muda dari Myungjin)

Father : Lee Dong Hae

Mother : Lee [Lee] Hyuk Jae (Eunhyuk)

Ciri – ciri / Sifat : Ciri-ciri; berwajah serupa dengan Eunhyuk, berambut hitam. Sifat; seperti Donghae, mengilai ikan nemo, strawberry dan seafood.

**Ray**

Birth Name : Kim Sun Won

Gender : Namja

Birth Date : 24 Juni (1st born)

Father : Kim Jong Woon (Yesung)

Mother : Kim [Kim] Ryeo Wook

Ciri – ciri / Sifat : Ciri-ciri; berwajah mirip dengan Ryeowook, berambut hitam (potongan kayak Jongjin, adik Yesung). Sifat; jahil, pendiam, dan memiliki suara yang bagus. Sangat dekat dengan Jongjin (adik Yesung).

**Sun**

Birth Name : Kim Sun Ye

Gender : Yeojya

Birth Date : 24 Juni (2nd born, 2 minute after Ray)

Father : Kim Jong Woon (Yesung)

Mother : Kim [Kim] Ryeo Wook

Ciri – ciri / Sifat : Ciri-ciri; berwajah mirip dengan Yesung, berambut hitam. Sifat; jahil, tidak bisa diam. Pandai memasak. Memiliki bakat menyanyi. Sangat dekat dengan Jongwook, sepupu Ryeowook.

**Kyunghee**

Birth Name : Tan Kyung Hee

Gender : Namja

Birth Date : 9 Juli (4 tahun lebih muda dari Soohee)

Father : Tan Han Geng

Mother : Tan [Kim] Hee Chul

Ciri – ciri / Sifat : Ciri-ciri; berwajah oriental, mirip seperti Hangeng, berambut hitam. Sifat; pendiam, mewarisi sifat HanChul.

**Wun**

Birth Name : Kim Soo Woon

Gender : Namja

Birth Date : 17 Juli (2 tahun lebih muda dari Moon)

Father : Kim Young Woon (Kangin)

Mother : Kim [Park] Jung Soo (Leeteuk)

Ciri – ciri / Sifat : Ciri-ciri; berwajah mirip Leeteuk, berambut hitam. Sifat; gampang marah, memiliki senyum maut yang dapat meluluhkan para hyung dan nunanya. Jago masak ramen, terlihat lemah, namun memiliki kekuatan yang besar.

**Ken**

Birth Name : Choi Hyo Won

Gender : Namja

Birth Date : 7 Agustus (1 tahun lebih muda dari Adrea)

Father : Choi Si Won

Mother : Choi [Kim] Ki Bum

Ciri – ciri / Sifat : Ciri-ciri; berwajah mirip dengan Siwon, berambut hitam. Sifat; dingin, memiliki senyum maut yang dapat meluluhkan para yeojya.

**SHINee Kids**

**Kiki**

Birth Name : Lee Jin Bum

Gender : Namja

Birth Date : 10 Maret

Father : Lee Jin Ki (Onew)

Mother : Lee [Kim] Ki Bum (Key)

Ciri – ciri / Sifat : Ciri-ciri; berwajah seperti Onew, berambut kecoklatan. Sifat; cerewet seperti Key, pandai memasak, menyukai daging dan ayam, suka membawa cermin, selalu mengatakan 'aku imut!' berkelakuan seperti magnae.

**Jinhyun**

Birth Name : Kim Jin Hyun

Gender : Namja

Birth Date : 25 Agustus

Father : Kim Jong Hyun

Mother : Kim [Cho] Jin Ho (Jino)

Ciri – ciri / Sifat : Ciri-ciri; berwajah mirip dengan Jino, berambut hitam. Sifat; anak yang bangun paling pagi diantara anak-anak lain, menyukai menyanyi, sangat dekat dengan para dongseng, tapi tak jarang suka dikerjai.

**Taeho**

Birth Name : Choi Tae Ho

Gender : Namja

Birth Date : 27 Oktober

Father : Choi Min Ho

Mother : Choi [Lee] Tae Min

Ciri – ciri / Sifat : berwajah mirip dengan Minho, berambut hitam. Sifat; senang tersenyum dan beraegyo untuk mendapatkan apa yang diinginkanya. Sangat mengharapkan seorang adik, dekat dengan Kimi.

**EXO Kids**

**Kimi**

Birth Name : Kim Seok In

Gender : Yeojya

Birth Date : 4 April

Father : Kim Jong In (Kai)

Mother : Kim [Kim] Min Seok (Xiumin)

Ciri – ciri / Sifat : Ciri-ciri; kulit putih, berpipi chubby, Mata seperti Xiumin, Bibir dan Hidung seperti Kai, berambut hitam ikal sebahu. Sifat; seperti bos karena ia yang paling tua diantara anak-anak member EXO, kadang dewasa, kadang manja. Selalu menggembungkan pipinya jika kesal. Sangat overprotektif pada adiknya, Ino.

**Juny**

Birth Name : Kim Soo Myeon

Gender : Yeojya

Birth Date : 7 Juni

Father : Kim Joon Myeon (Suho)

Mother : Kim [Do] Kyung Soo (D.O.)

Ciri – ciri / Sifat : Ciri-ciri; Kulit putih, pipi tirus, rambut hitam sebahu, Mata dan Bibir seperti D.O, Sifat; tomboy namun baik hati, menguasai Taekwondo, memiliki tatapan super tajam dan pandai memasak. Menyayangi keluarganya.

**Hoon**

Birth Name : Park Hoon Yeol

Gender : Namja

Birth Date : 6 Juli (1st born)

Father : Park Chan Yeol

Mother : Park [Byun] Baek Hyun

Ciri – ciri / Sifat : Ciri-ciri; kulit putih, mata dan bibir seperti Baekhyun, hidung seperti Chanyeol, rambut hitam ikal. Sifat; Happy Virus, hiper aktif. Hoon+Joon+Zang+Xing=Kekacauan, mereka dijuluki YeolDae Twins.

**Joon**

Birth Name : Park Joon Yeol

Gender : Namja

Birth Date : 6 Juli (2nd born, 10 minute after Hoon)

Father : Park Chan Yeol

Mother : Park [Byun] Baek Hyun

Ciri – ciri / Sifat : Ciri-ciri; sama dengan Hoon, tak dapat dibedaan, bahkan oleh Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Sifat; sedikit lebih pendiam dari Hoon, Pandai bernyanyi, like strawberry. Joon+Hoon+Zang+Xing=Kekacauan, mereka dijuluki YeolDae Twins.

**Zizi**

Birth Name : Wu Zi Yin

Gender : Yeojya

Birth Date : 8 Juli (1st born)

Father : Wu Yi Fan (Kris)

Mother : Wu [Huang] Zi Tao (Tao)

Ciri – ciri / Sifat : Ciri-ciri; Mata dan Hidung seperti Kris, Bibir seperti Tao, rambut kecoklatan sebahu. Sifat; innocent, aegyo style, pemalu, gampang panik dan nangis. Tak bisa jauh dari Fai. Sering bertengkar dengan Hyon.

**Fai**

Birth Name : Wu Zi Fan

Gender : Yeojya

Birth Date : 8 Juli (2nd born, 4 minute after Zizi)

Father : Wu Yi Fan (Kris)

Mother : Wu [Huang] Zi Tao (Tao)

Ciri – ciri / Sifat : Ciri-ciri; sama seperti Zizi, yang membedakan hanya warna rambutnya yang hitam. Sifat; paling gampang emosi, menguasai Martial arts, sangat dingin pada orang yang tidak disukainya, memiliki tatap mata yang tajam. Sangat melindungi Zizi namun tak jarang juga merasa iri pada Zizi.

**Yean**

Birth Name : Oh Hye Han

Gender : Yeojya

Birth Date : 5 Agustus (1st born)

Father : Oh Se Hoon

Mother : Oh [Xi] Lu Han

Ciri – ciri / Sifat : Ciri-ciri; Luhan versi yeojya, rambut kecoklat sebahu. Sifat; easy-going, pemalu, selalu kompak dengan Hyon, cadel 's', senang memainkan rubix dan minum bubble tea.

**Hyon**

Birth Name : Oh Hyo Hun

Gender : Namja

Birth Date : 5 Agustus (2nd born, 3 minute after Yean)

Father : Oh Se Hoon

Mother : Oh [Xi] Lu Han

Ciri – ciri / Sifat : Ciri-ciri; mirip seperti Sehun, rambut hitam. Sifat; easy-going, kompak dengan Yean, cadel 's', senang bermain PSP dan minum bubble tea. Sering bertengkar dengan Zizi.

**Zang**

Birth Name : Kim Dae Hyung

Gender : Namja

Birth Date : 28 Oktober (1st born)

Father : Kim Jong Dae (Chen)

Mother : Kim [Zhang] Yi Xing (Lay)

Ciri – ciri / Sifat : Ciri-ciri; mirip seperti Lay, rambut hitam. Sifat; Hiperaktif, manja, usil. Pandai menari dan memasak. Joon+Hoon+Zang+Xing=Kekacauan, mereka dijuluki YeolDae Twins.

**Xing**

Birth Name : Kim Dae Young

Gender : Namja

Birth Date : 28 Oktober (2nd born, 5 minute after Zang)

Father : Kim Jong Dae (Chen)

Mother : Kim [Zhang] Yi Xing (Lay)

Ciri – ciri / Sifat : Ciri-ciri; sama seperti Zang. Sifat; manja, usil, hiperaktif. Pandai bernyanyi dan memasak. Joon+Hoon+Zang+Xing=Kekacauan, mereka dijuluki YeolDae Twins.

**Ino**

Birth Name : Kim Seo In

Gender : Yeojya

Birth Date : 19 April (5 tahun lebih muda dari Kimi)

Father : Kim Jong In (Kai)

Mother : Kim [Kim] Min Seok (Xiumin)

Ciri – ciri / Sifat : Ciri-ciri ; berkulit putih, berpipi chubby, mirip seperti Xiumin, dengan bibir seperti Kai, rambut hitam lurus. Sifat; periang, lucu, polos. Sagat menyayangi kakaknya Kimi. Bila kesal suka mengembungkan pipinya.

**Qi**

Birth Name : Kim Joon Kyung

Gender : Namja

Birth Date : 19 April (5 tahun lebih muda dari Juny, beda 3 jam dari Ino)

Father : Kim Joon Myeon (Suho)

Mother : Kim [Do] Kyung Soo (D.O)

Ciri – ciri / Sifat : Ciri-ciri; berwajah mirip dengan D.O, memiliki senyum Suho, berrambut hitam. Sifat; baik hati, sayang pada Nunanya, Juny dan orang tuanya. Memiliki bakat menyanyi. Gampang tersipu malu saat dipuji orang.

**The TRAX Kids**

**Sunyoung **

Birth Name : Kim Sun Young

Gender : Yeojya

Birth Date : 7 Juli (1st born)

Father : Kim Young Deok (Jay)

Mother : Kim [Kim] Jung Mo

Ciri – ciri / Sifat : Ciri-ciri; mirip dengan Jungmo. Sifat; belum terlihat karena masih bayi. Julukannya Young Twins.

**Junyoung**

Birth Name : Kim Jun Young

Gender : Namja

Birth Date : 7 Juli (2nd born, 2 minute after Sunyoung)

Father : Kim Young Deok (Jay)

Mother : Kim [Kim] Jung Mo

Ciri – ciri / Sifat : Ciri-ciri; mirip dengan Jay. Difat; belum terlihat karena masih bayi, namun sangat senang jika dipeluk Kyunghee. Julukannya Young Twins.

**Eunyoung**

Birth Name : Kim Eun Young

Gender : Yeojya

Birth Date : 7 Juli (Youngest of the Triplets, 4 minutes after Junyoung)

Father : Kim Young Deok (Jay)

Mother : Kim [Kim] Jung Mo

Ciri – ciri / Sifat : Ciri-ciri; mirip seperti Jungmo. Sifat; belum terlihat karena masih bayi. Julukanya Young Twins. Magnae dari semua anak-anak member SM Town Untuk saat ini.


End file.
